Serious Business Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 16|fire_rate = 95|capacity = 30/30|mobility = 95|accuracy = Moderate|range = Medium|upgrades = Serious Business Up2|theme = Criminals themed.|cost = 175 |level_required = Level 12}} The '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Cops and Criminals Black Market update. It is the first upgrade to the Serious Business. It can be upgraded to the Serious Business Up2. Appearance It resembles a carbon briefcase with a red middle, a grey handle, and an orange trigger. It also has a black barrel protruding out of the side. When reloading, the user will open the briefcase containing the insides of the weapon. Inside, it has a mini auto cannon attached to a chain of bullets at the bottom. The user holds the weapon by the hip, which when fires, launches a bright orange bullet which explode and release a blast of shrapnel upon impact. Strategy It does decent damage, and has a below average fire rate and capacity, however it suffers from low mobility. Tips * It is one of the few Heavy weapons with hitscan bullets, meaning that no compensating is needed when hitting targets at long ranges. * It's area damage attribute does not benefit from a headshot bonus so try to aim at the body instead. ** Alternatively, if accuracy isn't a strong-suit, try aiming at the ground around the target. * Wearing speed increasing accessories can help offset the weapon's low mobility. * When engaging in close range combat, aim for the feet or any surface area near the enemy, since this has area damage. * Reload constantly as this weapon has a very small capacity for a rapid-fire weapon. ** Reloading after every kill out of every battle. It has a slow reload and can leave one vulnerable to enemies. * Due to its low capacity, try to keep your shots count. Also be on a lookout for ammo packs. * The shrapnel launched from the projectiles is effective for dealing with groups of enemies. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Due to its low mobility, try strafing around the user with a weapon with higher mobility. * The weapon suffers from a low ammo capacity, meaning that users will be reloading often. Use this vulnerability to attack. * Shotguns and other Area Damage weapons make quick work of users. * Try taking cover from users and flank around them with a melee weapon. * Its explosive bullets can be nullified, meaning gadgets such as the P.H.A.D.O can prevent them from detonating, thus removing their main ability. * Try to stay away from any surfaces, either the ground or the wall. Attributes * '''Automatic * '''Area Damage: '''Explosion is minimal, about the same radius as the Impulse Rifle. * '''Frag Damage: '''Unleashes a blast of shrapnel after exploding which will damage enemies even far from the blast. Upgrades * Serious Business Up2 Theme Criminals themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Mafia Cottage Weapon Setups This weapon is an effective means for dealing with a group of players, this can be paired with other area-denial weapons such as the "Ther-might" and the Impulse Rifle. Trivia * It is one of the few Heavy weapons with hitscan bullets. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Frag Damage Category:Themed Category:Upgrades